Conventionally, there has been provided a car navigation apparatus that makes a conversational explanation of guidance on the operation of the car navigation apparatus by using a screen and by voice so as to help users to make keystrokes to input a command to the car navigation apparatus (for example, see Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-97719). There has been also provided a car navigation apparatus that can directly receive a voice command in a command execution mode without displaying an operating guide, as a method of making it possible for the user to input a command in a shorter time by accepting input of conversational commands.
However, when inputting a command by voice, the user may be unable to correctly input the command into the car navigation apparatus unless the user is accustomed to operating the prior art car navigation apparatus. In some cases, the user may not activate an unfamiliar audio input function. In addition, the user has to take the trouble to carry out a registration process in order to make the prior art car navigation apparatus learn the user's voice, and there is a possibility that the user has not carried out such a registration process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-operate vehicle-mounted control apparatus that requires users to perform only a small amount of operations, and a program that causes a computer to execute a method of providing guidance on the operation of the vehicle-mounted control apparatus.